Une vie de printemps
by Yain
Summary: Une jeune fille est emprisonnée dans son quotidien... Elle ne sait pas comment s'en échapper... Trouvera-t-elle un moyen? MikuXLuka Quatre Chapitres pour le moment !
1. Une Vie de Printemps Ch1

Le temps était sec et chaud dans le village Crypton. Les plantes des alentours formaient une harmonie à l'unison lorsque le vent venait tourbilloner dans ces dernières. Les cigalles ne se faisaient pas entendre - il ne faisait probablement pas encore assez chaud - mais c'était cependant une belle journée digne d'un printemps peu capricieux. Le village était calme et pour cause, les plus jeunes se trouvaient à l'école tandis que les plus vieux étaient aux champs. C'est dans cet univers si calme, apaisant et unique qu'une certaine jeune fille se reposait sur le toit de son lycée. Alors qu'elle était alongée sur un banc du toit, les bras croisée derrière sa tête, fredonnant quelques notes de musiques, le vent fit virvolter ces cheveux pastels dans tous les sens. Cela ne la dérangait pas le moins du monde, au contraire le vent ne la faisait que se sentir mieux en symbiose avec son environnement si relaxant et paradisiaque.

Le charme fut rompu lorsqu'une brunette furibonde ouvrit la porte du toit d'une manière si fracassante que le bruit que la porte fit en percutant le mur résonna profondément dans cette athmosphère auparavant si calme. La fille s'avanca rapidemment vers l'autre en grommelant diverses injures plus ou moins vulgaires montrant ainsi son stade d'énervement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous à encore pioncer sur ce putain de toit présidente ! gueula la jeune brune énervée, tandis que la plus grande ouvrait à peine les yeux pour examiner son interlocutrice.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre alors que tu ruines mes moments de calme qui me sont si rares, répondit l'adolescente allongée, imperturbable »

L'autre fille l'était en revanche beaucoup moins et les couleurs lui montaient au visage, symbole de son haut niveau d'énervement comme prête à exploser. Elle n'explosa cependant pas - et heureusement - mais sa colère était telle qu'elle continua à hurler son mécontentemrnt sur la fille qui se tenait allongée devant elle.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, dis-tu ?! Tu rates les réunions du conseil, tu ne te présentes pas aux déjeunés des élèves, et tu oses demander pourquoi ?! Cria la brunette qui en avait visiblement assez. »

La plus grande finit par s'asseoir sur le banc puis tourna la tête dans la direction de la plus jeune d'un air sérieux sans cependant croiser son regard.

« En te voyant si faible, nous crions en coeur aller debout monstre sans valeur...murmura la fille aux cheveux pastels. »

Elle leva les yeux vers la plus jeune et d'un ton ferme lui prononça ces quelques mots :

« Laisse moi Meiko, personne ne me contrôlera, personne ne me manipulera, ni même toi. »

Ayant prononcé ces mots, la grande fille se leva pour se diriger vers la porte du toit, s'engager dans la cage d'escalier et rejoindre la salle du conseil.

En effet la cage d'escalier reliait les couloirs des classes au toit, et le toit à la salle du conseil des élèves. Cette dernière était située dans la tour de l'horloge du lycée et était le plus haut point accessible du bâtiment. La salle du conseil était large et bien décorée. Tout d'abord, un magnifique tapis rouge ornait l'entrée de la salle, juste derrière une grande porte en ébène. Deux grands canapés spacieux en cuir étaient situés au milieu de la salle, l'un en face de l'autre, et séparés par une table basse en verre ornée d'un dessus de table en dentelle. Sur les bords de la salle on trouvait, à gauche, diverses armoires destinées au rangement des archives et des documents utiles au conseil, puis, à droite, une table avec le nécessaire d'accueil pour pouvoir servir un quelconque invité dans les règles de l'art. On y trouvait un set à thé, une cafetière, de la verrerie, et un évier pour laver la vaisselle. Enfin, au fond de la pièce se trouvait le bureau du Président du conseil. Un drapeau était disposé à côté représentant l'emblème du lycée, une fleur de lys entourée par des fleurs de cerisier. La lumière entrait dans la pièce grâce aux vitres derrière le bureau. Pour finir, une porte fenêtre était située sur la droite de la salle afin qu'on puisse accéder au balcon donnant sur l'ensemble scolaire.

C'est dans cet univers proche de la définition même des deux mots "parfait" et "travail" que Megurine Luka, troisème année au lycée Yurinosakura, et Présidente actuelle du conseil des élèves, pénétra.

Point de vue, Megurine Luka.

Que faire de cette société, de ce poste, et même de ce monde qui m'entoure ?

Les élèves de ce lycée sont tous les même. Ils attendent patiemment que quelqu'un vienne les nourrir, tel un oisillon attendrait sa mère.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu, par toutes les coïncidences possible dans ce bas monde, que mes parents fussent se qu'ils sont? Personne n'a jamais entendu parler au moins une fois de la "grande" famille Megurine. Luki Megurine était un grand homme d'affaire multi-milliardaire ayant fait forturne dans l'import/export de divers matériaux, et avait fait construire un lycée afin d'y mettre à sa tête sa femme, Miki Megurine, et y assurer l'enseignement de leur fille, moi, Luka. J'étais l'héritière, et il était alors naturel que je sois initiée à tout, de l'arrangement floral aux cours d'économies en passant par la musique. Les gens me qualifiaient de génie, de fille exceptionelle aux talents incomparables. Je devais me présenter à toutes les fêtes que mon père organisait lorsqu'il inaugurait un nouveau produit ou une nouvelle méthode de forage, de transport sécurisé... Ainsi en grandissant en "petite fille parfaite", les gens me respectaient, et je fus nommée à la tête du conseil des élèves le jour de mon admission en première année. Depuis, certaines m'admirent, d'autres me detestent. Je suis Megurine Luka ou également "La Princesse Intouchable", surnom que mes admiratrices utilisent pour s'adresser à moi.

Je m'approchais de mon bureau, celui du Président, et fracassa mon point contre sa surface. Comment était-il possible que je sois élu à l'unanimité Présidente du conseil et ce, le premier jour de ma vie au lycée. J'étais certaine que mon père s'était débrouillé pour falcifier les résultats de cette soit disant élection. Deux ans après le sujet me faisait toujours enrager.

«Influence familiale pourrie, pensais-je à haute voie »

Que savaient-elles de moi au fond, toutes ces personnes qui étaient ma convoitise ? Ce rendu extérieur, ce masque magnifique que mes parents m'avaient donné à ma naissance me disant tout bas "Une Megurine tu seras, énormément tu souffriras", qu'était-il pour eux, au fond ?

Je m'écroulais intérieurement et je devenais de plus en plus négative. Cette bulle dans laquelle je m'enfermais se resserrait de plus en plus sur moi et m'oppressait. Meiko avait raison, je ne faisais presque plus rien pour le conseil.


	2. Une Vie de Printemps Ch2

Luka perdue dans ses pensées négatives, était toutefois parvenue à aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et avait les bras croisés, sa tête reposant dessus. Elle n'entendit pas le petit bruit timide venant de la porte. Alors qu'elle soupirait, la personne présente derrière la grosse porte en ébène toqua un peu plus fort, ce qui sortit Luka de ses rêveries. Elle soupira denouveau en se levant puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant d'ouvrir elle secoua la tête, histoire de se changer les idées et de remettre ce masque de personnalité qu'elle portait si souvent.

Elle ouvrit la porte légèrement en répondant un simple "oui ?" à la personne qui l'avait sortie de ses pensées.

Luka écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. Cette dernière était de petite taille, elle arrivait au niveau de la poitrine de Luka. Elle était fine et avait les cheveux noués en deux couettes. La couleur de ses cheveux était un peu particulière, ils étaient sarcelles. Enfin, la couleur des cheveux de Luka n'étaient pas banale non plus. La jeune fille avait la peau pâle et lorsque Luka regarda son visage elle remarqua que les joues de la jeune adolescente étaient légèrement teintées de roses.

« - Hu..Hum... fit la jeune fille, regardant sur le côté, légèrement embarrassé par le regard soutenu de la Présidente du conseil à son égard.

\- Oh, Hum, désolé. Luka passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de présenter l'autre à son interlocutrice pour lui permettre de rentrer dans son bureau. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles ne sembla pas comprendre le geste de la plus grande et lui saisit la main pour la secouer de manière timide.

« B-Bonjour ! Je suis Hatsune Miku ! dit la jeune fille maintenant présentée »

Luka, légèrement déstabilisée par le geste de cette petite fille, finît par rire aux éclats avant d'expliquer à son interlocutrice qu'elle lui proposait simplement de rentrer. Cette fois Miku prit la main de la plus grande qui l'accompagna et la fit s'asseoir sur un des deux canapés. Luka s'assit en face et sourit à la jeune fille.

« - Je suis Megurine Luka, actuelle présidente du conseil, enchantée. Miku fit un signe de tête.

\- E-Enchantée, je suis Hatsune Miku, pour la seconde fois... elle rigola quelques peu, puis Luka enchaîna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici, Mademoiselle Hatsune? fit Luka, toujours souriante.

\- Je... J'ai rencontré la directrice du lycée pour mon admission... Cette dernière m'a dit de venir ici pour que la Présidente du Conseil des élèves me fasse visiter, dit Miku, timidement en jouant avec le rebord de sa jupe. »

Luka, trouvant se comportement mignon, décida de s'amuser un peu avec la nouvelle venue. Elle rigola doucement.

« Oh, et bien, elle n'est pas là actuellement. Peut-être, je peux vous faire visiter à sa place ? »

Miku rougit un peu et réfléchit à la proposition que venait de lui faire la présidente. Elle la fixa puis baissa les yeux timidement.

« M-Mais, ce ne serait pas bien si la présidente apprenait qu'elle devait faire visiter une nouvelle et que cette dernière ne s'était pas présentée... »

Luka rigola et se dirigea vers Miku, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle, serrant sa main de manière ferme. Elle tourna sa tête et sourit à la jeune fille troublée.

« N'ais craintes ! Personne ne remarquera rien. »

Et ceci dit, Luka entraîna la jeune demoiselle avec elle hors de la salle du conseil pour une première aventure promettant plein de découvertes

Luka dévalait les escaliers tout en tenant la main de sa nouvelle connaissance qui manqua de tomber. Luka se rattrapant à la rambarde, saisit le poignet de Miku pour l'enlacer et ainsi lui éviter toutes chutes inutiles et dangereuse. Elle se baissa vers la jeune fille et s'excusa.

« Désolé, je me suis emportée, je n'ai pas souvent la visite d'une si jolie fille. »

Luka se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'elle venait de révéler à Miku qu'elle était la Présidente du conseil. Cette dernière naive comme tout se contenta de rougir à ces propos et s'écartant légèrement de la plus grande.

« M-Merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit sa... »

Luka fut soulagée que Miku n'ait pas compris ses implications et se contentera de passer une main sur la joue de la petite.

« Sérieusement ? Mais tu es si mignonne, comment est-ce possible ? »

Luka prit la main de Miku et l'entraîna de nouveau avec elle enfin d'atteindre le second étage du lycée, couloir des troisièmes années. Le couloir était long, il y avait plusieurs type de classe de troisièmes années. Les filles étaient répartie dans les différentes classes grâce aux options qu'elles avaient choisit. Ainsi il y avait trois classe de Troisième année Option Musique, Deux classes Option Art, et Trois classes Option Lettres. Il y avait pour finir au fond du couloir, la classe des dix élites, dont Luka faisait partie.

« Et bien... Les gens me critiquent à cause de ma timidité et de ma couleur de cheveux. Ils me taquinent également souvent à cause de ma petite taille. »

Luka regarda Miku et se pencha vers elle.

« Si quelqu'un se moque de toi ici, tu n'as cas venir me voir la bas, ou à la salle du conseil, je serais la pour toi. »

Luka pointait la classe au fond du couloir, et Miku hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Les deux adolescentes continuèrent leur visite, Luka expliqua a Miku pourquoi l'établissement avait un si grand terrain, pourquoi Luki Megurine avait fais construire le lycée dans un village et pourquoi chaque club qui avait un grand nombre de membres avait un petit bâtiment qui lui était dédié.

Miku finit par se tourner vers Luka avec un regard questionneur. Luka lui demanda se qu'il n'allait pas et Miku lui demanda la question qu'elle redoutait.

« - Dites moi Luka, à quoi la Présidente de Conseil ressemble-t-elle? Luka décida de rendre la réponse implicite.

\- Elle est grande, fait son travail sérieusement et est à l'écoute des élèves. Elle fait visiter le campus à toute les nouvelles élèves. Miku regarda la grande fille.

\- Elle doit être gentille, je suis sûr qu'elle est moins gentille que toi par contre ! »

Luka, désorientée, décida de ramener la jeune fille à la salle du conseil des élève, ouvra la porte, laissa la jeune fille entrer pour fermer la porte, puis se dirigea vers son siège de Présidente, derrière son bureau.

« - Luka... pourquoi vous asseyez-vous à la place de la présidente ? demanda Miku, naïve comme tout.

\- Personne n'a le droit de s'asseoir à la place du président, il n'y a donc qu'une seule raison pour laquelle je puisse m'asseoir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Miku était bouche-bée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luka désobéirait aux règles.

\- Vous désobéissez aux règles ?! Miku se tourna vers la porte en ébène et vit au dessus les portraits des anciens présidents du conseil, suivit du portrait de Luka et elle s'exclama.

\- Tu es la présidente ! Luka rigola et s'approcha de Miku pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille

\- Oui, bienvenue à Yurinosakura, Mademoiselle Hatsune »

Miku s'écarta, posant sa main sur son oreille, le visage rouge écarlate.

« M-Merci... »


	3. Une Vie de Printemps Ch3

Luka était satisfaite, sa première journée était concluante. En temps que Présidente du conseil des élèves elle se devait d'être présente le jour avant la rentrée pour introduire le système aux nouveaux venus, aux personnes non-issues du collège escalier. En effet le lycée Yurinosakura suivait un système escalier, c'est à dire que l'ensemble scolaire possédait tout les niveaux d'enseignement, du Jardin d'enfant à l'université.

Chaque niveau avait son propre établissement répartie sur le département. Luka était évidemment issue des établissements Yurinosakura et connaissait donc parfaitement le système. C'est pourquoi son père avait probablement fait pression sur les élections pour la Présidence du Conseil sachant que sa fille était plus que compétente dans ce domaine.

Le conseil des élèves était composé de cinq membres toutes aussi compétentes les unes que les autres. Au poste de Présidente, on retrouvait naturellement Luka, fille de la directrice et du fondateur. Au poste de Vice-Présidente on trouvait Lily, fille de troisième année brillante qui se démenait pour la vie scolaire dans l'établissement, elle était dans la même classe que Luka, la classe des élites. Au poste de secrétaire on avait Meiko, seconde année option art et future candidate au poste de Présidente, qui s'occupait des divers papiers de gestion et de demande. On trouvait Gumi au poste de conseillere, seconde année option musique, qui conseillait et s'occupait des divers évènements se déroulant dans l'établissement. Pour finir, on avait Rin, seconde année option musique, au poste de comptable, et s'occupant naturellement du budget dédié aux différents clubs et évènements du lycée.

Les membres du conseil se réunissaient tout les Mardi Après-midi ainsi que les Jeudi à l'heure du déjeuner des élèves pour discuter des projets et de la vie au lycée. Le Conseil des élèves travaillait en parallèle avec le Conseil de sécurité des élèves, groupe qui s'occupait de faire régner la paix au lycée et dont Luka était également la présidente.

La cérémonie d'accueil allait se tenir demain matin et Luka devait donc se coucher tôt afin d'être reposée pour faire son discours d'accueil. Ainsi, après avoir finit quelques formalitées, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, enfin à son dortoir privé.

Il y avait sur le campus deux dortoirs. Le dortoir des élèves et le dortoir privé, où Luka dormait. Le dortoir des élèves était grand, il pouvait accueillir presque six-cents élèves. Les chambres étaient des chambres de trois ou de quatre personnes, et il y avait une petite salle de bain par chambre, le dortoir commun étant déjà assez luxueux. Le réfectoire était spacieux et pouvait accueillir trois-cents élèves soit la moitié du nombre de résidents possibles. Le dortoir commun n'accueillait en fait que quatre-cents personnes qui étaient principalement des filles venues des villes environnantes pour éviter à avoir à faire le trajet long et ennuyant de l'école chaque matin et chaque soir. Ainsi la plupart des filles qui n'allaient pas au dortoir habitaient les campagnes non loins du lycée.

Le dortoir privé était un bâtiment de taille moyenne, plus grand qu'une maison mais plus petit que le dortoir commun. Il était plus que luxueux, et tout les meubles qui étaient disposés dans le logit étaient de qualité irréprochable. La salle de bain était spacieuse, de type bourgeoisie occidentale. La chambre à coucher était ornée d'une belle tapisserie avec des fleurs de lys, ces dernières ayant la double signification de Royauté et Amour entre fille, et d'un lit à baldaquins disposé contre un mur et centré par rapport à la largeur de la chambre. Seules deux personnes pouvaient vivre dans le dortoir privé, la présidente du conseil et sa rose, titre attribué à la fille que la présidente choisissait pour être sa compagne.

Luka se dirigeait vers son dortoir songeant à se titre qu'elle n'attribuerait probablement à personne. Elle repensait au temps de son enfance... Celui de son premier amour...

\- 10 ans auparavant -

Une petite fille aux cheveux roses pleurait sous un cerisier en fleur. Les pétales des fleurs volaient autour faisant flotter les cheveux de la petite princesse au vent.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Luka se retourna pour examiner la petite voix qu'elle avait entendu. Derrière elle se tenait une personne plus grande qu'elle aux cheveux bleu sarcelle. Elle lui tendit la main et Luka la saisissa pour se relever. La plus grande passa une main sur les joues de la plus petite pour sécher ses larmes.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'elle âge as-tu, pourquoi es-tu la ? »

La grande rigola légèrement avant de passer et ébouriffer les cheveux de Luka qui grogna, n'aimant pas qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

« Je suis Mikuo ! J'ai 7 ans et je suis en vacance ! J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? »

Luka parut étonner. C'était un garçon ? Mais pourquoi ressemblait-il à une fille ? Elle observa de plus près la personne se tenant devant elle puis ouvra la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots.

« Mais tu ressembles à une fille pourquoi tu t'appelles Mikuo ? »

Mikuo fit mine de réfléchir puis se gratta la tête l'air contrarié.

« Mon papa me dit que je suis l'héritier de la famille et qu'il n'y a qu'un garçon qui puisse tenir une famille. »

Mikuo regarda Luka puis s'escria soudain, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas la personne devant lui.

« Mais tu ne m'as même pas dit ton prénom ! Et puis tu as quel âge ? » Luka ria légèrement et Mikuo, le remarquant, sourit, comme satifait de soi-même.

« Je suis Luka et j'ai neuf ans... » Mikuo fixa des yeux Luka comme étonné par la réponse que lui avait fournit cette dernière. Après tout, elle était plus grande... mais plus petite. Mikuo ria et repondit à Luka.

« Sérieusement ? Mais tu es si petite... ! »

Luka tourna la tête pour bouder légèrement à la reflexion de son nouvel ami. Puis elle se tourna face à l'arbre pour faire mine de bouder encore plus. Mikuo derrière s'excusait pour avoir plaisanté sur sa petite taille puis, comme Luka faisait mine de ne rien entendre, il se pencha vers elle, la saisit par les hanches et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en guise d'excuse. Luka, embarassée, s'extirpa de l'étraine de Mikuo et baissa la tête gênée. Elle sentait son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, et ne comprenait pas encore ce sentiment. Elle se pencha vers Mikuo et lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis elle courut au loin pour rejoindre sa maison. Elle se retourna pour voir que Mikuo était toujours sur place, la main sur la joue.

« Ta intérêt à revenir demain ! Cria Luka toute heureuse »

La journée ne tarda pas à se terminer et bientôt une nouvelle journée commençait. Luka quitta sa demeure pour retourner sous l'arbre toujours en fleur, et attendit Mikuo. Quelques heures plus tard, commençant à se lasser d'attendre elle sortit des crayons et des feuilles de son petit sac pour s'occuper. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix.

« Va lui dire au revoir, Mikuo. »

La femme qui avait prononcé ces mots avait probablement la trentaine, elle devait être la mère de Mikuo. Mikuo, écoutant sa mère hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Luka en courant. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il se pencha et fit un bisous sur la jour de Luka tout en souriant tristement.

« Je dois y aller, mes vacances sont terminées et je dois rentrer chez moi... Il se pencha vers l'oreillle de Luka et continua. Je suis une fille tu avais raison... Alors je suis... mais ne le dit pas ! »

\- Fin de Flashback -

Luka ne se souvenait plus du prénom que la fille qu'elle avait tant aimé et tant espéré lui avait dit lorsqu'elles s'étaient parlé pour la dernière fois. Elle se disait à se moment qu'elle aimerait bien que cette fille devienne sa rose... Mais comment ? Lula ne savait même pas où cette dernière se trouvait maintenant. De nombreuses surprises l'entendaient...


	4. Une Vie de Printemps Ch4

Umh... Bonjour ! J'ai pas trop l'habitude de déballer des infos sur moi avant mes chapitres, alors umh, j'espère juste que ma Fic vous plait pour l'instant... J'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez des reviews, sa m'aiderait vraiment à voir se que vous jugez comme étant bien ou mal !

Je fais également des passages narratifs parfois un peu long... J'en suis consciente, mais j'aime bien ajouter des détails, ça étoffe l'histoire.

Je pensais pas que ma Fic se ferait sur plusieurs chapitres au début, mais en fait, j'aime pas vraiment écrire des grands oneshots. L'inspiration me vient de temps à autre, c'est pourquoi je risque d'être parfois longue entre la parution de deux chapitres... Désolé ! Mais je vais faire ne mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. J'adore partager mes écrits !

Voila je crois que se sera tout... Bonne lecture, et encore n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Une Vie de Printemps Chapitre 4

Luka déambulait dans son dortoir l'esprit préoccupé. Il était rare de voir la présidente en proie à ses émotions car cette dernière était très réservée. Elle gardait en général tout ses sentiments pour elle, restant de marbre face à des situations diverses et variées. Mais comment était-il possible que la belle soit désemparée ainsi ? La réponse était pourtant simple. Elle détestait et redoutait tout bonnement le fait d'être confrontée aux élèves. Elle devrait bientôt faire son discours de bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves ainsi que saluer les plus anciens. La cérémonie d'accueil, vraiment, elle la détestait.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Luka décida de se préparer un bon repas, précurseur d'un bon repos. Ainsi elle regroupa divers aliments pour préparer son met préféré, une tarte au thon. En effet Luka avait toujours préféré le thon aux autres espèces de poisson. Elle aimait le saumon, la lotte, la truite... Mais rien n'égalait le thon à ses yeux. Elle se mit rapidement à l'œuvre, et aussitôt finit, l'enfourna. Pour patienter pendant la cuisson de son plat, la grande fille décida d'aller se faire couler un bain. Elle considérait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus reposant que de se détendre dans un bain bien chaud. Elle tourna le robinet afin de remplir la baignoire et se déshabilla pendant ce temps. Luka avait des proportions plutôt généreuses surtout au niveau de la poitrine et des hanches. Mais cette dernière n'aimait pas particulièrement ses attributs qu'elle jugeait gênants et inutile. Elle aurait préféré avoir des petites formes... Comme la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt et dont elle avait déjà oublié le prénom. Elle referma le robinet puis se lava les cheveux, ces long fils de soie rose. Elle aimait énormément ses cheveux, symbole de sa féminité, et en prenait le plus grand soin. Ainsi aller se faire tailler les pointes était très difficile pour Luka qui avait absolument horreur qu'on lui touche les cheveux. C'est probablement pourquoi ils étaient si longs. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, puisque se qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était de se les attacher en queue de cheval. Alors qu'elle avait enfin fini de se laver les cheveux, elle se lava rapidement le corps pour pouvoir se glisser dans son bain le plus vite possible.

Luka soupira de bonheur. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de se relaxer dans un bain. Toutes les tensions que Luka avait accumulées au cours de la journée commençaient à disparaître quand un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre. La grande fille grogna en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de sortir de son bain et attraper un peignoir. Elle se dirigea à contre cœur vers l'interphone pour voir qui avait osé la déranger dans son moment de repos. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour répondre et quelle fût sa surprise de découvrir que la personne ayant sonné n'était autre que la nouvelle.

« - En quoi puis-je t'aider ? fit Luka à son interlocutrice.

\- Humm...humm. J-je ne trouve pas mon dortoir... Et comme j'ai vu cette maison je me suis dit que c'était peut être ici... Répondit la jeune fille, visiblement embarrassée.

-Ah ah... Rentre donc. »

Luka appuya sur un autre bouton afin d'ouvrir le portail principal et attendit que la jolie jeune fille sonne à la porte pour de nouveau appuyer sur le bouton et fermer le portail. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et ouvrit.

« Il...il n'y a que toi ? Fit la jeune fille, étonné »

Luka rigola et prit la main de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner vers le salon et l'installer autour de la table. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour défourner sa tarte et la poser sur l'établis.

« Je vis seule, et uniquement deux personnes sont autorisées à vivre ici... Luka s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Mais pourrais-tu me rappeler ton joli nom ? »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles eût l'air légèrement désappointé, mais se ressaisit rapidement avant de simplement répondre à la question de son aînée.

« M-Miku... Hatsune Miku. »

Luka esquissa un sourire en remarquant l'embarras de sa cadette et s'approcha de la table avec assiettes, verres et couverts. Elle plaça ces derniers devant Miku puis en fasse d'elle pour préparer sa place.

« J'espère que manger de la tarte au thon ne te dérange pas ? J'ai également de la soupe de poireau qu'il me reste d'hier... »

À ces derniers mots le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira, elle devait probablement aimer sa.

« T-tu n'es pas obligé... répondit Miku d'un ton hésitant. »

Luka ria quelques secondes avant d'aller sortir la soupe du réfrigérateur et la mettre dans le micro-onde afin de la réchauffer. Elle alla s'asseoir devant sa cadette le temps que la soupe se réchauffe et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Dit moi, Miku... Elle hésita quelques instants. Sa te dit de dormir ici cette nuit ?

\- Oh, umh... La jeune fille regardait ailleurs, rougissant, tout en se tournant les pouces de manière enfantine. Je ne voudrais pas t'incommoder... »

Luka se leva pour se positionner à côté de la jeune fille puis lui passa la main sur la joue enfin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux bleu ciels de Luka se perdait dans les yeux cyan de Miku. Elles étaient comme absorbées l'une par l'autre.

« Reste avec moi. »

Les joues de la plus petite s'empourprèrent encore plus et, déviant une fois de plus le regard, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Satisfaite de cette réponse Luka balaya le front de Miku avec sa main pour y poser délicatement ses lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter d'un niveau l'embarras de la plus jeune. Luka se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre la soupe de poireau maintenant chaude et revînt de si tôt pour la présenter à son invitée. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à sa place, et prit délicatement une part de tarte.

« - Bon Appétit, esquissa Luka d'un ton enjoué.

\- B-Bon Appétit... répondit Miku timidement. »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Luka pour comprendre que le brevage était au goût de la jeune fille qui bût délicatement mais rapidement la soupe tout en rougissant de bonheur.

Lula trouva ce comportement mignon et ria de se fait. Miku sembla s'en rendre compte et cette fois, s'empourpra pour une raison différente. Il fallait dire que Luka n'était pas une personne spécialement enjouée, entendre son rire harmonieux n'était donc pas une chance accordée à tout le monde. À se moment précis, Miku ne savait pas encore que la princesse du Lycée renfermait en elle de nombreuses souffrances.

Les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à finir de manger et la grande fille se leva pour débarrasser. Au même instant, Miku se leva pour faire de même et leurs mains se frôlèrent alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux voulu saisir le plat à tarte. Les joues de Luka se teintèrent d'un rose pâle tandis que celle de la plus petite devînrent rouge écarlate. La présidente ne se contenta pas d'un simple frôlement et saisit la main de sa cadette de manière à la prendre contre elle.

« - M-Megurine-senpai... fit timidement la jeune fille tandis que son ainée posait son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Shh... appelle moi Luka. »

La petite adolescente rougit en baissant la tête afin de pouvoir éviter le regard prédateur que lui lançait son aînée.

Luka observait intensément sa cadette, elle était magnifique. Elle passa une main contre la joue de la plus petite, qui ne restait pas indifférente face aux actions de son aînée. Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. La troisième année déposa un doux baisé sur le front de la nouvelle lycéenne puis s'écarta.

« Rangeons tout cela... dit Luka. »

Il fallût quelques minutes aux deux filles pour nettoyer la vaisselle puis la ranger à son emplacement. Ayant finit, Luka prît la main de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers une chambre puis se tourna vers cette dernière, qui rougissait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Tu préfères dormir seule ou... Avec moi ? »

Il n'en fallait certainement pas plus pour faire rougir de nouveau la plus petite qui tenta de faire comprendre à Luka qu'elle préférait dormir en sa compagnie... Mais Luka faisait mine de ne pas comprendre pour taquiner Miku.

« E-est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi...? »

Miku s'aggripait au peignoir turquoise de la plus grande, en rougissant, et Luka trouva se comportement si mignon qu'elle se baissa vers le front de la plus petite pour déposer, une nouvelle fois, un doux baiser sur celui-ci. Elle lui tapota la tête en rigolant doucement.

« Je t'en pris. »


	5. Une Vie de Printemps Ch5

Bonjour! Je vous ais écrit ce chapitre aujourd'hui, 16 Juin 2014, premier jour du BAC, et donc Philosophie. Pour décompresser je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que continuer l'ébauche du Cinquième chapitre de cette Histoire. Je suis très sincèrement désolé pour l'attente. Sinon... J'ai eu l'esprit qui a vagabondé en écrivant ce chapitre et l'histoire risque de changer un peu... Je ne sais pas comment elle finira ! Je me laisse guider par ma plume... enfin par mon clavier.

Je tiens également a préciser que j'ai très récemment briser l'écran de ma première tablette, et par conséquent j'ai perdu tout les OS que j'étais en train d'écrire ( Quatre pour être précise ), ainsi qu'une multitude de poèmes! Je travaille cependant sur un nouvel OS, qui ne sortira probablement pas avant la fin du mois... Car j'ai le bac et ensuite plein de soirées... donc voila!

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et tout commentaire est le bienvenu!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Une vie de Printemps

« Je t'en pris »

Miku hocha la tête timidement et pénétra à petit pas dans la chambre de son occupante. La chambre était plutôt grande, bien décorée. En effet, on pouvait distinguer des tableaux de paysages, magnifiquement peint et d'une rare qualité accrochés aux murs de la chambre. On pouvait en compter trois. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le lit de Luka. C'était un lit à baldaquin plutôt grand et deux personnes pouvaient facilement dormir dedans. Le sol était orné de magnifiques tapis brodés de lys, symbole de la royauté en France, et de l'amour entre fille au Japon. Luka connaissait les deux sens et c'est probablement pour cela que c'était sa fleur préférée.

« Très jolie chambre, osa timidement Miku »

Luka regardait discrètement la plus jeune, de la tête au pied… Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur les jambes de la petite qui semblait fine et bien proportionnée puis continuant son parcours, se déposa sur les hanches généreuses de Miku. Luka réalisa se qu'elle était en train de faire et rougit en se cachant légèrement la face. Elle n'aimait pas se laisser aller, mais depuis que cette nouvelle était dans sa demeure, quelque chose de bizarre lui arrivait. Elle était comme possédée par des sentiments nouveaux, sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie pour quelqu'un d'autre que Mikuo. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient même plus fort qu'auparavant. Elle avait peur. Cette fille avait l'air de cacher quelque chose, et Luka ne savait absolument pas quoi… Quelque chose dans son sang réagissait à cette fille. De plus pourquoi voulait-elle dormir avec elle, non… Comment se faisait-il que Luka ait pu proposer à quelqu'un de dormir avec elle… Tout cela semblait irréel.

Luka se secoua la tête et préféra se dire que tout ses pressentiment n'était justement, que des pressentiments et rien de plus. Miku se baladait dans la pièce puis soudain s'arrêta devant un cadre qu'elle pointa du doigt et se tourna vers Luka.

« - Qui est-ce ? demanda la plus jeune

\- Mon arrière grand-mère. Elle vivait il y a encore un an. »

Miku saisit le cadre le contempla, sourit puis le reposa sur la table en souriant et en lâchant un simple « Je vois. »

Luka s'avança vers Miku et lui posa une main sur l'épaule ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter la petite qui c'était de nouveau retournée.

« Ne devrions nous pas nous coucher maintenant, il commence a se faire tard, dit Luka en point son réveil du doigt. »

Ce dernier indiquait 23h00. Miku le remarqua et hocha doucement la tête avant de commencer à se déshabiller… devant Luka. Cette dernière se teinta d'un rouge écarlate et se retourna rapidement pour se diriger vers la porte et sortir. Elle s'adossa à la porte, les joues toujours aussi rouges, et glissa le long de la porte avant d'atteindre le sol, assise. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes le temps de stabiliser sa pensée et alla se changer dans la salle de bain voisine.

Quand elle eut finit, elle se redirigea vers sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit discrètement pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil et ainsi apercevoir une Miku en pyjamas allongée sur le coté droit de son lit, sous les couvertures et déjà assoupie. Luka décida de se glisser sous les draps discrètement pour ne pas réveiller la plus jeune qui semblait profondément endormie. Le sommeil conquit rapidement l'esprit de Luka qui s'assoupit d'un sommeil profond en quelques minutes seulement…

Mais du coin de l'œil, quelqu'un veillait se sommeil.

Point de Vue – Miku

Je n'aurais simplement jamais pensée la retrouver aussi facilement. Elle était devenue encore plus magnifique… J'avais cette envie irrépressible de suivre mon instinct… Mais je ne pouvais pas, elle ne me faisait pas encore assez confiance. Ah… quelle torture de l'avoir à côté de moi. Je regardais son visage endormi si serein. La vie semblait facile pour elle. Elle saurait bien assez rapidement qu'il n'en est rien. Ils m'avaient séparé d'elle une fois déjà, cela ne se répèterait pas une seconde fois. Je devais impérativement accomplir ma mission…

Je passais délicatement ma main sur ses formes si généreuses, et un faible gémissement lui sortie de la bouche lorsque ma main lui frôla la poitrine. Gros voulait probablement dire sensible. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me stopper car je savais que j'étais capable d'en faire plus… beaucoup plus. Mon air naïf me permettait beaucoup de choses, et personne ne se doutait de rien à mon sujet…

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front, exactement comme elle m'avait fait, et comme elle me le faisait avant. J'aimais ça chez elle. Elle était attentionnée plus que tout le monde. Mais je ne devais pas céder à mes pulsions, non certainement pas.

Je me recouchais à côté d'elle et fermais les yeux pour m'endormir et me téléporter dans le monde des rêves.

Point de Vue – Luka

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur. Quel horrible rêve j'avais fais. Je me souvenais de quelques fragments… Des ailes noires, du sang… De la pure fantaisie horrible. Je tremblais, j'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais eu de rêves comme ça. Je regardais la fille à mes côtés, un ange endormi. Cette simple vue me réconfortait. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle donnait cette impression qu'au moindre coup elle se briserait. Mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment étrange envers elle, quelque chose en moi me disait de courir du plus loin que je pouvais. Mais d'un autre côté quelque chose me disait de la saisir et de l'enlacer du plus fort que je pouvais.

L'avoir à côté de moi était une simple torture. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi je passais ma main sur son petit corps, si beau, si angélique. Ma main passa d'abord sur ses hanches puis sur sa poitrine, se qui ne manqua pas de la faire réagir. Une fois de plus je réalisais mon acte et je rougissais. Mais son corps m'avait parut si doux… malgré le tissus qui séparait ma main de sa peau… et une fois de plus je rougissais à ma pensée. Je secouais la tête pour me changer les idées, et regardais ailleurs. Je tournais une fois de plus la tête et remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Miku.

Sans comprendre pourquoi de sortis de la chambre en courant, puis de la maison, une peur immense m'envahissant aillant vue ce sourire si… maléfique. Ne sachant pas où aller je courrais en pleine nuit vers le seul endroit assez près de mon dortoir, l'église.

Je me cachais derrière l'autel, tremblant. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mon instinct m'avait subitement fait réagir. Mais… pourquoi ?

Qui était cette fille ?

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de la connaître ?

Pourquoi… semblait-elle si maléfique… ?

Plusieurs questions apparaissaient dans mon esprit alors que je sentais que le sommeil s'emparait de moi. Cette nouvelle année allait être difficile…


End file.
